Eruption
by ShadedPhoenix
Summary: She hated him, hexed him and then kissed him. He loved her, admired her but she wouldn't believe him. It all happened from their sixth to seventh year...and somewhere in between things started to erupt...explode. R & R! Plz.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time. And here is a new story. I hope you like it. Read and Review!**

 **1**

 **YOU WERE RIGHT ON TIME**

 _Lily he's staring at you again._

 _Who?_

 _James Potter of course!_

 _Why are you telling me that, Marlene?_

 _BECAUSE, the whole class is watching you two now._

"WHAT!?" Lily asked out loud, keeping her pen down from scribbling notes to her friend.

"Yes, Miss Evans..?" asked Proffessor Russelmore, alarmed that his favourite student was uncomfortable somehow.

"Nothing. Sorry Professor" said Lily, turning bright red. She looked down, and then to her right. James Potter was still staring at her, this time he was chuckling too and there came a smirk on his face that she so much hated. She abruptly turned her head away, not forgetting to glare at him before that.

"What did you just do?" asked Marlene. Lily looked at her best friend. Marlene McKinnon. She had long black hair, beautiful dark eyes and long eyelashes. She was good at Quidditch and was a favorite among the Hogwarts boys. Then why? Why was it her, Lily Evans that happened to be the love interest of that git James Bloody Potter?

"Let's talk after class" whispered Lily and the rest of the class continued in silence except fot the Professor's occasional "Potter, are you listening?"

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Lily chanted like it was the only thing to do until christmas. Marlene kept walking with her best friend.

"Why, why, why in the world is it me Marlene?"

Marlene just shrugged. For all she knew, James Potter liked Lily Evans. And Lily hated his was starting to get frustrated at Lily's odd behaviour. Well it always went odd when one Mr. Potter was involved.

"You know what, I am going to confront him. ASK him." Said Lily. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Ask him what?"

"Ask him why he's being so much of a pain in the.." Lily stopped short as she noticed one of their Professors coming that way.

"Are you serious..? What are you?" Marlene began, but was Lily was already off to the grounds.

"You don't hate him Lily, you just..." she sighed as she looked at her red haired friend walk away.

* * *

Lily went to the Quidditch pitch. A few people were already on the brooms and a few on the stands. S Lily entered, many heads turned to James and a few guys whistled to him. Most of them looked like they were waiting for an explosion. James saw Lily, her red hair swishing as she walked towards him, her eyes half closed as she looked up for him. Maybe to fight or have another duel but it still made his heart pound. He didn't remember doing any pranks and the thought that Lily was visiting him for no reason from his part made him more than happy. Lily smiled as she found him, but it disappeared as their eyes met. James noticed it too.

"Oh right! The Charms class incident!" he muttered. "She must be angry!"

"What are you muttering Potter?"

"Came to ask me that, Evans?"he countered. He flashed his gorgeous grin and Lily felt no words come out of her mouth for a began walking towards the castle and she ran to catch up with him.

"No wait, I wanted to ask you something." She said, looking anywhere other than his face. James looked at her. Now that was a first. No fight? No duel? No harsh words? Not even a 'I hate you Potter?'. She looked beautiful. Her red hair, her long lashes that she always lined with black mascara, the clear face, perfect and without makeup, her beautiful green eyes, red lips...

Lily caught him staring at her.

"Did you hear me?" she asked him uncomfortably.

"Shoot" he said. Lily opened her mouth. But no words came out. What was she going to ask him. She had no idea. She made a mental note to kill Marlene the next time they see each other and looked at up James Potter. He started walking again and the fact that it was irritating her was what made him do it.

"Dont stare at me during class" she stated matter of factly.

"That's not a question Evans!" he smirked.

"Question or not, don't do that" Lily responded. He ruffled his hair and looked at her. Then sighed deeply.

"For Your Information, I wasn't staring at you". Ha ha. Lily mock-laughed. "You were"

"I was watching the Slytherin Quidditch practise. You know..." he rubbed his chin "...you were sitting by the window". What he was telling made sense. But she couldn't admit it to him. Not to her and definitely not to him.

"I dont believe you" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw the people in the brooms watching them expectantly. He chuckled.

"GeeGee, you must really like me Evans, you even think like that."

"In your dreams, Potter!" Lily clenched her teeth. Her instincts were taking over. She gripped her wand tight. "Restrain yourself Lily" she told herself.

"Pretty hard to resist hexing me, huh?" he saidit casually, but Lily saw a shadow of pain over his face as he spoke. She raised her wand, not sure if she'll hex him. James had his hand on his wand as well but he did not raise it.

"Potter now friends with the mudblood?" Lily turned to see a gang of boys. Then things blurred. She knew she was kneeling on the ground, her tears were blurring her vision. James was shouting spells at the boys.

"Get lost you scumbags" she identified his voice. "Not a word about her with your filthy mouths"

"Hey get up" she heard him say and helped her to stand up.

"Get her inside, mate!" Lily saw Sirius Black tell him. It was by far the most sensible thing she had ever heard him speak. She walked with James till they found an empty classroom to sit in. He bent down at the bottom and tapped his wand in a specific pattern. Lily watched as James lifted a small door and took out two bottles of butterbeer from it.

"What is that?" she asked him in awe. She was class topper and pretty good with Hogwarts. She had read _Hogwarts : A History_ and nothing said about secret cupboards in classroom floors.

"Hidden cupboard. There are so many at Hogwarts. Somewhere to keep the butter-beer supplies, you know...". He tossed one of the bottles to her. She rubbed away the tears and took a sip.

"Hey, don't cry okay?" he said and took a seat a little away from her. She was still the same Lily, unpredictable and spontaneous. He couldn't predict when she would start firing hexes at him.

"Ever since... Sev... Snape called me that, it hurts more". Lily watched as James shifted in his seat.

"Why do you care? Evans...it's...it's just a label...why do you care?" he asked her, now frantic.

"You are from a pure-blood family and still you..."

"It's non sense Lily!" she was cut off by his voice. He almost shouted back. She was taken aback by the way he called her Lily. So easily, naturally. He was taken aback by his tone. He had just called her Lily.

"I mean..." he continued "...it is irrelevant. So many muggleborns have become great wizards. And why do you care? You are the brightest witch of our age!" Lily did not respond.

"You okay..?" he asked her, now moving closer. Lily took a deep breath and looked down. Nothing felt real. There she was about to hex him into oblivion and now, she sat there listening to the words he had for her, feeling comfort in it. The Fates must be so cruel. He was comforting her and it did not feel right.

"We're still not friends. You understand that Potter?"she looked at him, snapping out of the comfort zone he was creating for her. He grinned. Lily was back.

"Now, that's the Lily Evans I like" he commented and it infuriated her.

"Don't act like you own me Potter" she spat back much to his delight.

"one day I will...but right now all I need is a chance. So will you go out with me, Evans?" he flashed his gorgeous smile again. The mood in the room had changed. Though it meant they's start bickering, James liked it. He liked having to do anything that involved her. She was Lily Evans, class topper, teachers' favorite, charming, amazing and his love interest

"Not in this lifetime!" she said and faked a smile. As she stormed off the room, he shouted "Well then, I'll wait for the next life..."

"...shut up Potter!" then after a pause, added "and...thank you..." she ran towards the common room.

James stood there, his left hand in his pocket, his right hand ruffling his already messy hair and smiling.

"I love you, Lily Evans"

* * *

 **So what do you think? Review and let me know...plz!plz plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter...I hope its not too bad. Pls read and review!**

 **2**

 **UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

Lily unpacked her bag and let out a big sigh. Marlene looked at her with a confused face. Lily sighed again.

"I am NOT going home for Christmas!" she said.

"What?" asked Marlene as Alice who walked into the room. "Why, Lils?"

Lily looked at her friends. She felt like someone just slapped across her face. She sighed again.

"my sister's Fiancee is spending Christmas with us."

"So..?" asked Emma who came in listening to the conversation. She had a flyer that said **Masquerade Party on New Year's Eve.**

"what So...? I can't go there. My sister specifically doesnt want me there!"

"How are you so sure? Your sister might be nuts but that doesnt mean she doesnt want you home for christmas!" said Alice as optimistic as always.

"Well...she doesn't. Because she-who-never-writes-to-me wrote a letter suggesting its better that I stay back at school for christmas!" Lily sighed again.

"That's cruel!" said Emma "I mean who'd.."

"My sister would. So chapter closed. I am not going home!"

"Well you can come to my house if you want. " said Emma. Lily smiled. Marlene and Alice were not leaving school for christmas.

"No...I think I can take this break to..." Lily started but was cut off by Marlene who said.

"I am not letting you off to the library. Give your eyes some rest Lily, you're gonna need glasses by the end of this term!"

Alice and Emma laughed as Lily blew her hair out of her face. Exasperated.

* * *

Lily looked at the fine clothes displayed in front of her. Marlene came up with a beautiful green dress in her hand.

"What about this?" she asked Lily who shook her head. They were at Hogsmeade, purchasing dresses for the Masquerade party.

"This?" Marlene raised her eyebrows as she held up another dress in front of Lily. It was a magnificent looking red satin gown with black velvet on it. It looked beautiful. Marlene decided to buy it. Then they started fishing a dress for Lily. After about an hour they selected an aqua green-blue colored dress, plain with just a ribbon on the waist, low cut neck and small sleeves and bluish edges. Lily chose a similar colored mask with white feathers. A masquerade party would be fun. Marlene took a golden mask with red feathers. They seperated to buy presents for each other and decided to meet after an hour in front of the Hogs Head.

As Marlene moved through the crowd of students inside the shop, she saw a familiar face there.

"Hey, Captain!" she said. The boy turned to greet her.

"Oh hi Marlene!" and he looked around.

"No, Lily's not here!" she said and he smiled. James just ruffled his hair and said "Oh."

Marlene suddenly changed her expression to an evil grin which almost gave hi goosebumps. "So...bought her present?" she asked him.

"What?!" he almost jumped, startled. For a moment he thought he heard it wrong. But she had clearly asked him that.

"Don't tell me you didn't buy Lily a christmas present! You gave her last year...infact you did that since second year". She smirked. His face showed utter horror. There was no way she could have known.

"Did..did she..?" he stumbled for words and Marlrne wondered if he had ever stumbled for words. Ever.

"No Captain. She still doesnt know. She thinks it's me trying to trick her into thinking that she has a secret admirer. But to be frank, I wouldn't think of buying expensive Cashmere shawls. That is even for a real. I knew...from the very first time..." Marlene smiled again. James was not at all liking the smile.

"But...how did you?" he asked, quite amused.

"I just knew...it had to be you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But trust me, Lily is such a block head even Emma and Alice guesses that it's you."

James smiled. "Maybe she knows"

"Nah! She doesnt. Even if she does, she doesnt want to admit it, I think because she ABSOLUTELY love your presents." Marlene felt a genuine happy smile emanating from him.

Itwas already late when Alice found Lily and Marlene, it was already late. "What took you so long?" asked Marlene.

"I couldn't find a present for Frank...you know, it took five shops to find one!" Lily smiled at her best friend. She wished Alice and frank would have a happily-ever-after after the war is over. The War. Lily tried not to think too much about it. Away from the protection of the catle walls, people were dying...muggles, muggleborns and hybrids. She didn,t want to think about it.

"Lily...Oh Lily..." Alice called out waving her hand in front of her.

"Sorry, I just zoned out!" she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as if to dissolve thoughts about the War. Marlene grimaced. She knew exactly what was going on in her friend's head. She tried not to let her feel down.

As they walked towards the castle, Lily smiled devilishly. Alice looked at Marlene.

"This time...no one's finding me out with my hair" she said.

"What?" asked both her friends. Wait and watch.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Prongs!" said Sirius, as he got up from bed. James was already looking through his presents. There were many, from his parents, the other Marauders, a lot of girls whom he didn't even know and another small package. James looked at it. It had green wrappings. He opened it to see a..."Remembrall?" he muttered. He had no idea why he got one and from whom. Inside the box was another paper along with the Remembrall.

 ** _Thank You_**

 ** _To remind you that You Do Not Own Me._**

 ** _This ends here. We are not Friends_**

 ** _L.E_**

James read it again. Then again and again and again. He couldn't believe it. Was it a prank? No, it was her handwriting. He wondered if he should have written his name on the Cashmere shawl he bought for her that year. 'This Ends Here. We are Not Friends' he read again. "Maybe not..." he muttered.

"To remind you that You Do Not Own Me..? Does it work like that?" asked Remus who saw James in a dumbfounded expression.

"Huh?" he turned to his friend.

"I mean...Remembralls don't work like that... right?" . James smiled.

"No they don't. It's just that she wanted to thank me and I guess didn't know what to give me!" James shrugged.

"She is a genius!" Remus shook his head. James smiled again.

"Oi Prongs...so Evans finally falling for you?" asked Sirius. The smile was wiped off James' face now. It was not like that. He knew it very well. But he was very happy. She was atleast friendly enough to... 'We are not Friends' he looked at those words again. James frowned.

"Damnit!"he said and walked out of the dorm, pocketing his new found treasure.

* * *

Lily walked to the Great Hall with her friends. Marlene still kept staring at her. She couldnt belive the fact that Lily had gifted something to James. Alice on the other hand looked cheerful and happy.

"This is awesome. I knew you liked him!" she cooed.

"It's not like that. I told you Alice, it's just a Thankyou present and it happened to be Christmas. Its nothing special." Lily tried to convince her friend. Marlene just shook her head.

Lily walked faster. She remembered the letter she had written to her mother about the last week's incident. Of course she didnt mention all the mudblood calling and stuff. She just told her about some rude boys insulting her and having a friendly chat with James Potter, later. Friendly. Lily sighed at the word. She even wondered if her mother was trying to convince her to like James Potter just like her best friend Alice.

 ** _Why dont you gift him something for christmas? You know, like a thankyou present?_**

She remembered her mother's letter. It had seemed like such a good idea then. Well not so now. As they sat down for breakfast Lily ignored the beauty of the beautifully decorated Great Hall. All she wanted to do was get away from the Great Hall as soon as possible. She didnt want to bump into James Potter. Especially not today.

As she walked away from her friends, someone called out "Hey, Lily! Lily Evans!". Lily turned to see Amos Diggory walking towards her. Her friends were watching from their seats and in front of her, she could see the Marauders enter the Great Hall. 'Oh no' she muttered under her breath. Suddenly the room seemed so quiet. No more christmas cheers and whispers.

"Lily?" he called again and stood right behind her. She turned fully to him. "ummm...I was thinking, if you would like to...you know...go out with me?"he said without confidence, as if too sure that she would turn him down. Lily frowned. Not that she didnt like Amos but...she looked at her friends. Marlene rolled her eyes and Alice turned her head away as if to say you're not my friend anymore if you say yes to this moron. She looked behind her. James was standing a little away, looking at her too waiting for her reply.

"Lily?" he asked again.

"Amos..." he smiled as she addressed him. "You know...you are a really greay guy...but ..."

"But..."

"I'm sorry..I can't!" said Lily. She tried to be polite and not rude. She saw Alice smiling as if it's Christmas the next day too. Marlene smirked.

Just as she felt it was the perfect timing to get away from the stares of people around her, James Potter ran to her.

"Hey Evans!" he said, panting.

"Don't say it! I dont want anybody to know I gave you a.."

"...present" completed James for her.

"Shhhshhsh!" said Lily and made a face at him as if he broke an Unbreakable Vow.

"Thanks" he said.

"I said..." but she was cut off by a wolf whistle from Sirius who said "Look up Prongs!"

Both of them looked up to see something in mid air, hanging and growing, taking shape of a beautiful mistletoe.

"Mistletoe ! said the crowed and cheered. Lily turned her glare towards Sirius who laughed just like Alice a few seats away. Soon the hall echoed with "Kiss Kiss..Kiss..Kiss..."

Lily closed her eyes. James looked troubled. She didnt want this. He didnt want this. Of course he wanted to kiss Lily Evans. But not like this. Not if she didnt want to. Not if it was being forced on her in public...not if...but he really wanted to. Lily kept her eyes closed and James wondered what he should do. Finally after an eternity later, she opened her eyes. Lily saw confusion and worry on his face.

"Come on Potter...leave now...why are you still standing here?" she whispered so that only he could hear her.

"Kiss..Kiss...Kiss...Kiss..."

It was becoming more and more annoying. She knew they couldnt escape it. With nothing else to do, James Potter still standing stiff...Lily leaned in, planted a kiss on his cheek and left the hall in a hurry.

It all happened in a few seconds. She looked, kissed and left... and James didnt even know what had happened. There were cheers and laughs and 'Boo's.

James just stood there, ruffling his hair and totally zoned out.

* * *

 **So how's this one? I hope you enjoyed! Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, I am still ALIVE! And here's the next chapter. It's not much I know but it's a great warm up for a terrific chapter coming next. So read...and review!**

3

 **PREPARATIONS**

The common room was bustling like the King's Cross station. Students came in and out of it, running, walking and shouting. The Christmas feast had just ended and everybody was in great spirits. A group of seventh years were adding moving mistletoes to the ceilings, which followed people above their heads. Peter watched in awe as they continued charming the ceilings. Remus was going through a set of books that he received from different people. For him Christmas was always the time for new books and more chocolates.

"You should really stop eating that much chocolate, Moony!" said Sirius absently as he sat on the floor with his back resting against the sofa.

"Says the person who needs my chocolate to cheer him up every time he sees Mrs. Norris" Remus countered, not caring to look up from the book.

"Hey, its not my fault. That bloody cat is bad luck" Sirius pouted.

A burst of giggles sounded opposite them from the bunch of fifth year girls drooling over Sirius. Sirius turned to them and gave them his oh-so famous mischievous wink which took their breaths away. Like always.

Peter shook his head at the girls. It always amazed him how easily Sirius had his ways with the girls whereas Peter was still crushing on a girl whom he had no guts to ask out in fright of rejection. Having a best mate who has got a truckload of rejection - despite looking goddamn gorgeous- will do that to you. Peter sighed as he looked at James. Instead of his usual playing with the snitch, he had his fingers wrapped around the remembrall that Lily had gifted him. He had a goofy grin on his face. His thoughts were interrupted as none other than Lily Evans who walked in at the moment.

"Hey Lily, want some chocolate?" asked Remus as she sat down near him, grabbing one of the books from the floor. Lily shook her head.

"Hey, Evans…not studying ?" Sirius asked in a mock tone.

"No, thanks Remus…" she turned a few pages and started reading, not even caring to respond to Sirius Black. "can I borrow the book?" she asked him after turning a few more pages.

"sure.." Remus smiled. Every time Lily looked into his beautiful eyes she felt sorrow in her heart. Remus was a good person. He did not deserve the fate that he was living. Lily sighed.

"Thanks…I'll see you then" she stood up. Her eyes wandered over to Peter who was staring at the seventh years and briefly towards Potter who was looking back at her. Lily dropped her gaze once, small blush creeping up the side of her cheeks and neck. She mentally scolded herself. There was no reason for her to blush. She looked once more at him. He was smiling like an idiot, it was not the arrogant smirk that he always gave her.

 _I kissed him._ Lily turned away. _On the cheek._ She said to herself.

 _You had to do it_. There was a mistletoe. Lily shook her head again. She had no idea what was happening. But she admitted the fact that James Potter looked good when he smiled. Genuinely. And he had not jumped at the opportunity to kiss her.

He looked at her, she remembered with a confused and worried expression. Perhaps he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with it. Perhaps…

Lily shook her head again. This was the first time her head was having thoughts about James Potter that were not fury filled. Lily remembered her walk back to her room after that event in the Great Hall. Alice was so annoying. It was literally too loud in her room. Even Marlene looked amused. They were both glad that she had said NO to Amos Diggory. But why they did not like that good looking chap –yes, good looking. Amos Diggory certainly was goodlooking- was beyond her. She kept Remus' book on her bedside table.

Hmm…maybe I should ask them. Lily made a mental note before lying down on her bed.

The snow kept falling heavily and the hearth was not a good enough comfort. Lily could see the gust of wind outside. Pulling on an extra layer of socks, Lily closed her eyes. Sleep seemed like a faraway dream. She noticed that Marlene was already asleep but Alice wasn't in the room yet. Lily looked over at the piece of parchment on her bedside table, near the book. Her mother's letter. She read it once again.

 _My dear Lily,_

 _How have you been ? I am so sad that you have decided not to come home for Christmas. Vernon is visiting us, as you know and Petunia is being really tiring these days. You know…with the engagement not faraway._

Lily sighed. She hadn't told her mom about Petunia's letter to her asking her NOT to come home for Christmas.

 _I am really amused with all the things that happened last two weeks. So James Potter you say? The same boy who used to drive you crazy with all his pranks? Well isn't this interesting? Him defending you and all…from the bullies_.

Lily rolled her eyes. Her mom can be really annoying at times. A small smile crept up her lips. James Potter always defended her. _But he also annoyed her. A lot_. She reminded herself. Lily took in a deep breath. Her mom was her best friend. She knew almost everything about her. It was hard telling her mother how Severus had hurt her and how they will never be back to being the old friends they used to be. She couldn't tell the real reason, of course.

 _It's nice of him…so why don't you buy him something for Christmas? you know as a Thank you present?_

 _I'm waiting for your next letter. Till then, take care. Dad sends his love._

 _Merry Christmas sweetheart._

 _Love_

 _Mom_

Lily put the piece of parchment back in its place. She wondered how on earth she was going to tell her mom that she gifted him a Remembrall. She smiled, thinking of the words she had written to him.

* * *

 **The Day Of The Dance...**

It was an exceptionally cheerful day. The snow coated grounds glistened in the morning light. Students as well as Professors looked forward to the coming evening. To add to the happiness, one of the Gryffindor boys mentioned something along the lines of Mrs Norris being injured from a firecracker To Filch's office. Even the ghosts seemed overjoyed.

"Good morning ladies" said Nick, coming out of Peter's plate of sandwich. Peter jumped back at the sudden feeling of cold against his fingers which were about to pick up a piece from the plate. The girls giggled at Nick. "Good morning Sir!" answered a few.

"You Gryffindors look wonderful today...looking forward to the dance, huh?" Alice smiled at him. Apart from him scaring them off with a display of how nearly headless he is, Nick was good company.

"Save me a dance, will you McKinnon?" he asked her.

"Of course, sir" answered Marlene. Lily and Alice giggled. It was good to see everybody in a good mood.

"Even the ghosts have started flirting" said Sirius to James. Remus rolled his eyes. He was in a good mood too. The full moon had just ended two days back and he was happy that he wouldn't be spending his New year at the hospital wing, bearing the pain and missing his friends. James merely shrugged. Keeping his gaze fixed on a certain red headed girl with bright green eyes, sitting across and two seats away from him. It was a masked ball. The idea gave him hope. There was a small chance that she would let him dance with her. A small chance, given the fact that she did not recognize him. James let out a deep breath. It was worth a try.

"Did ya say something my boy?" the ghost asked Sirius.

"Nope!" he answered and Nick floated away towards the entrance. Peter looked glum. After seeing Nearly headless Nick coming out through his plate, he didn't have an appetite anymore.

As the afternoon dragged in, the girls were walking frantically in their room.

There was a lot to do. As Marlene began working on her hair, Lily watched in awe.

"You know, your hair will look amazing this way!" Said Alice. Marlene nodded. But Lily just put on a small smile.

"What!?" Asked Alice. Lily stood up with her mischievous grin and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back in a moment" she said.

Marlene looked confused. "Where are you off to?"

"Professor Slughorn!" Lily called out as she walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room and out through the portrait hole. Alice stood dumbstruck, her hand stuck midair as she tried to comprehend what Lily was up to while she pulled out her dress from her wardrobe.

"She is goddamn crazy, I tell you..." muttered Marlene. "I mean, Slughorn!? Isn't she getting enough Potions work already!?"

Alice shrugged. "I have no idea what she is up to. But honestly, the giant squid is a far better company than Professor Slughorn on New Year."

Marlene snickered. Lily had a preference for the giant squid, or so she has told. Poor James Potter. Marlene shook her head.

* * *

"Excuse me Professor!?" Lily Looked at Horace Slughorn. He looked a bit dazed.

"Good afternoon, my dear Lily.." Slughorn's face lit up seeing his favorite student in his office.

"Good afternoon Sir..." Lily cleared her throat. "I was wondering if I could take my vial of..."

"Of course dear... My curiosity led me to the steaming cauldron yesterday and I am very, very happy. It is indeed a wonderful brew. I cannot wait to see the results" Slughorn beamed, as he took out a vial from his shelf and gave it to her.

"Thank you professor...you wouldn't..." She cleared her throat again "it would be great if you could..."

"Of course of course...Lily...I am more than happy that you decided to brew a potion that was not in the academics. Its nice to see some people take interest in potions. I quite liked your pet project...a hair color changing potion, eh!? Of course I wouldn't let the staff know." Lily noticed the Professor absentmindedly stroking his hair, which seemed a little too black than it had been the day before. _He couldn't wait to see the results,_ Lily thought.

"Thank you professor...I hope I'll see you the evening..?" Lily put on her most flattering smile.

"Masked ball, eh? Sure." He paused, then looked at her again and added "Slytherin would have been really happy to have you my girl...such an extraordinary potions maker" he said the last part almost like a whisper. Lily blushed. It was quite nice to know that she belonged here. That people thought she belonged here. With the magical folks. That it didn't matter if she was a muggleborn. But then, she didn't want to be in Slytherin. How wrong of him to think she'd actually do good in that house. Lily almost shuddered at the thought of a day with Avery and Mulciber in the common room.

"Unfortunately.." Said Lily, trying to put on a pained expression which gained a smile from the Professor. As she said her final thank you to him, Lily walked out towards the Gryffindor tower.

She gripped the vial in her hand and ran her fingers through her red locks.

It was going to be a mysterious evening.

Lily couldn't help but let an evil grin invade her face.

* * *

 **So how's it? I know, there isn't much. But I promise you, next chapter is going to be awesome. Its the masked Ball! (dun dun dun). Leave a review if you have time. Till then...**


End file.
